


Death

by Moonfire14



Series: Nero and Palen [4]
Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero's feeling on Palen's first death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> More Palen x Nero. Nero's pov

I saw death in many ways in the light from our lanterns while traveling to Gran Soren. Goblins. Harpies. I even saw my own life flash before my eyes as a harpy dived at me but there was Palen in front of me slashing her dagger across the harpy's chest.

It was a relief when the beginning light of a new day revealed Gran Soren in the distance. We split from Mercedes and traveled the city.

After checking into the inn and finally getting some much needed sleep, we walked down an alley in which Palen grabbed the side of a building and motioned me and the new pawns, Pippin and Joule, to follow her. The way she ran across the buildings told me she had a lot of practice in the art of it. But that didn't stop my heart from leaping into my throat everythime she jumped from building to building.

Everything was fine until we reached the end of the stone wall of the city we had been walking on. A ledge stuck out from the side. Palen stepped back and ran forward, leaping towards the ledge. Time moved in slow motion as she missed and plummeted to the ground far below. We all ran to the edge. All I could see was a small figure and red. Way too much red.

We made it to Palen quickly enough. I pulled her into my lap and checked her pulse. There was none and she wasn't breathing. Tears were being to form in the corners of my eyes when suddenly she gasped and arched up. She was breathing hard for a few seconds that seemed like eternity before she opened her eyes.

She told us she had no memory of the fall. The last thing she remembered was preparing to jump. Yes death was a terrible thing but I had a feeling that that wouldn't be the first time I had to watch her die.

**Author's Note:**

> My first death was to the ground. And that's just terrible.


End file.
